darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Armida (TV3)
Armida is played by Ehra Madrigal Armida (1927-2009) is known as the Hawk Woman (Babaeng Lawin in Filipino). She was one of Darna's original enemies from the 1940's. Eventually the original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. Return of the Villains However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. Upon their discovery, Dr. Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Miguel. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villainesses before a darkness consumes them, leaving Darna's extraordinary speed in the Hawk Woman's keeping. She later awoke to find herself trapped once again and suspended in the stratosphere. She then broke herself free of the crystalline prison. She proceeded to attempt to locate her brother. Discovering that Darna still exists in the modern times, she taunts her with her speed, catching the villain Shiro and dangling him in front of Darna, but eventually saving him. But Darna manages to get the better of her and rips the wings of her back. The forced extraction renders her unconscious but because of Madame Amie's intervention to buy Shiro time, Shiro escapes, taking the unconscious bird-woman. The Keeper of the Stone reveals that Darna must kill Armida, not simply defeat her, to gain back the power she had lost. Upon awaking, Armida's first thought at the loss of her wings is that she can now be a normal human being. However she quickly realizes that to be human is to be weak. Shiro takes in Armida and shows kindness to her. Shiro kidnapped Ding to force Darna to return the wings. After Darna saved Ding, Dr. Morgan, a grandson of Armida's creator Dr. Montgomery, has a plan, to rebuild her wings on her. She overhears Shiro and Liberty discussing Shiro's attachment to her, where he reveals to Liberty that he is only feigning kindness to lull her into thinking she has found allies in his gang. She allows Dr. Morgan to make the repairs and upgrades. However, she turns on the gang. Dr. Morgan manages to recapture her. He installs a collar on her that can cause severe pain if she does not comply. Shiro trains with her by using the collar to force her into submission. However, she learns to get past the pain. She goes back to find her brother Father Mateo and discovers that Ms. Perfecta is actually her ex-boyfriend's wife. She captures them both and drops them at the same time from the air, in full view of Darna. Mateo manages to hang on, but Perfecta falls. Darna saves Perfecta and manages to pry Mateo away from Armida. In the ensuing battle, Armida attempts to use her feather knives on Darna but she Darna catches one and impales Armida with it. She (apparently) falls to her death and sinks to the bottom of the ocean. However, the Keeper of the Stone reveals to Darna that she has not killed Armida, and thus she still serves as the vessel for Darna's power of speed. Her 'death' causes Mateo to start a town-wide campaign against Darna's apparent will to take justice into her own hands. The Reactivation of Babaeng Lawin Later her body is discovered by a fisherman, Apollo tells Dr. Morgan of the news and reactivates her like a computer from his lab. Armida wakes up and soon flies off remembering everything that has happened to her and changes her plans and decides to target Darna first so no one can interfere with her revenge ever again. While she is thinking of a plan, a vine grabs on to her boot and she flies up to see what has grab her and it turns out to be one of Babaeng Tuod's minons Flora Carnivora. Carnivora apologizes for mistaking Armida for food and she questions what Carnivora is and he states that he is a creation of Babaeng Tuod. Armida soon realizes that one of her old allies has been set freed like her and asked Carinovra where she is. Unfortunatly Carinovra doesn't know and explains that Darna flew off with Babaeng Tuod. Armida then asked how he managed to surive and he tells her that he faked his death and decided to copy Venoma's colors after she got stabbed by Darna. Armida then accompanies Flora Carnivora into looking for Lucifera but gets impatient and flies off after no trace of her has been found. Armida later went and payed a visit to her brother Father Mateo and was disgusted to hear that he took care and raise Gabriel and was angered that he could love and care for someone who isn't related to them while herself his own sister was abused and mistreated. Father Mateo begs Armida not to kill Gabriel but says she will make him suffer first before she ends his life and flies away with Gabriel as a hostage. He asked Armida to finish him off if that's what she plans and she happily grants his wish by dropping. She then creates a tornado around him and mocks him for being weak. Gabriel survives the event but Armida plans to end her game but couldn't because to Gabriel threw dirt in her face. She goes after him only to be stopped by Flora Carnivora who tries to put Armida under his control but Armida flaps her cybernetic wings and blows the dust back to Carnivora and punches him for getting in the way. Armida later catches up to Gaberiel but is interrupted again this time by Darna who was informed by Father Mateo at the hospital. The two fight, while Gabriel escapes. Armida fires a barrage of her razor sharp feathers only to discover that Darna is unaffected. She tries to punch her but Darna avoided the attack. Armida tries to shoot her razor sharp feathers again but still Darna is unaffected. Armida asks ifDarna gained the power of Invincibility back from Lucifera and Darna sid YES. Darna also stated that she will get the power of Super Speed back from Armida. Darna tries to catch Armida but she was still too fast. Armida decides to retreat as Darna follows her. But it was no good as Armida still had the power of Extreme Speed, and manages to escape Darna again. Babaeng Lawin and Babaeng Tuod Work as A Team Again Armida later appears again to Flora Carnivora after Carnivora tells Armida that he has found Lucifera. They go to were Babaeng Tuod was impression and Armida gets her out by creating a tornado to left Lucifera's body up. Carnivora however notices that Lucifera is not moving and said he was worried this might happen, Armida angered for having her time wasted says that he can stay with his dead master but Carnivora says he has a plan just in case this would happen. Carnivora tells Armida to dump Luceifera's body into the ocean were she will revive and turn into a giant again. Armida seems skeptical at first but does as Carnivora says. A few moments past and nothing has happened yet and Carnivora pleads to Armida to get Luceifera's body out of the water however Armida states that water is her weakness and can't do anything about it. As she flies off she hears thunderous steps and turns around and sees Lucifera coming out of the water. Armida later asks her who Narda is after she hears Luceifera say the name and she tells her that Narda is the secret identity of Darna! Armida then says they should attack her now that they know this but Luceifera says that Darna will be more hard to take down know that she has the power of Invincibility again, Carnivora also joins in the conversation and tells the two that Narda wears the stone as a necklace for safe keeping and that when he tried to take the stone from Narda while she is asleep the stone glowed and heated up causing Carnivora to let go. Lucifera comes up with a plan to let Narda drop her guard. Armida later returns to the church of San Martin and begs everyone in the church including her brother for forgiveness. Mateo accepts her apology and Armida tells everyone that she is going away so she can let go of her anger and revenge but before she leaves Mateo asked his sister if she forgives him and turns and nods then flies away. Armida later returns to Lucifera and tells her that their plan is working and everyone has bought her act even though she was about to attack her brother. Luceifera says that all they have to do is wait and spy on Narda and later learns that she is about to be married. The two decide to attack on this day to make Narda's special day her last... Babaeng Lawin Babaeng Tuod go after Narda and Eduardo While Lucifera and Carnivora go after Eduardo, Armida goes to the church and takes Narda away in front of her guest and her brother and mockingly states that they were idiots for trusting her that she changed. She takes Narda away but Ding grabs on to her leg and is taken away as well. At the forest Lucifera forces Narda to give the stone them Narda gives the stone but Ding stops Lucifera and he says that they want the stone together but why Lucifera shares the stone to her Lucifera doesn't agree she orders Armida to kill them but Ding answered if Lucifera is honest why don't she mind to give the stone to her. Armida answered "give me the stone Lucifera" Lucifera respond that don't listen to them and she says that just trust me Armida replayed that she will only trust her if she give the stone to her Lucifera gives the stone, but Ding stop them again he says that don't give the stone to her because he thinks that Armida might take it and run away and he says to Lucifera that she still has the speed Lucifera will get exhausted if she case her. Due to Armida's envy she tries to get the stone from Lucifera but as same Lucifera protects the stone due to her envy to Darna's power the lately they fight to each other for the stone Armida almost got the stone but Lucifera kicks her hand and the stone is out in her hand due to her anger of Lucifera doing it she almost got Lucifera tired she saw that Ding got the stone Ding says to Narda to open her mouth she shoots the stone straight to Narda's mouth and quickly swallows it Ding realizes that its a basketball game and screams Ding 3 points! Lucifera was really exhausted and Armida saw Narda swallows the stone and scream Darna!. Ding was really happy but due to Ding fooling her she shoots feathers at Ding that caused him to get really wounded. When Lucifera stands she ask Lucifera to flee but Lucifera warn her that she don't need to get separated in ground but she flies carrying Lucifera. Darna carries Ding to the hospital and she avenges Armida and Lucifera will pay for what they have done to him. Babaeng Lawin's Death Darna latelr saves Eduardo as Armida shoots razor blades at them. She wants to take Darna somewhere. They meet at an almost abandoned log factory and Darna saws that the orphans and even Aleli are tied up and a little bit close at a grinder. It turns out Armida used them as an ace to Darna. While Darna was still busy fighting Lucifera, Armida made an assult to Hospicio. Darna answers not to get them in to their fight but she replied that it will not happen if she gives the stone to her but Darna didn't. because of Darna's answer, Armida activates the blades. Darna wants to save them but she is stopped by Armida and she demands Darna that to just watch them die. Darna threw Armida near another blade. When she attempted to punch Darna, Darna grabs her arm and stops her. Armida attempted to get Darna close at the blade but she stops her they change places and now Armida is near to the blade then Darna pushes Armida as close to the blade. Armida screamed because her left arm is cut off that stops her controlling her razor blades on the wings, the blades at the log factory and to get her wings function. Darna grabbed her and throws her at the air. With the Hawk Woman dead, Darna's victory is claimed and she got the Super Speed and she tested it by saving the orphans and Aleli from the grinder. In the 1940's In her past as Armida, she was once a performer in circus along with a young Mateo, her brother. She fell in love with Ramil and she wanted to marry him but her brother Mateo didn't her want to. On one of the siblings' performances, Mateo accidentally dropped her. She lived without functioning legs for a while, with her boyfriend leaving her. Mateo made her a cart to move around with. However, she uses it to run away from home. Out on the street, she discovered how people can be cruel to a handicapped person such as her. In many occasions she was abused. Finally she met Dr. Montgomery who offered to restore her legs. After the operation she was horrified to discover he had altered her drastically, even adding cybernetic wings with the gossamer, super tough Element X. She then decided to use her powers to take revenge. She killed Dr. Montgomery as one of her first few acts of revenge. She also killed her former boyfriend, Ramil, who was about to marry Perfecta in sight of many including Perfecta herself. Abilities Armida has the ability to manifest cybernetic metal wings from her back, which allow her the power of flight and the proportionate strength of a hawk. She also has a hawk scream that overlays her human voice. In her later appearances though (her own arc) the voice was not featured. When she and the other villains take the stone from the original Darna, she gained Darna's speed, with which she wasted no time in trumping Darna and taunting her with it. When Dr. Danilo Morgan re-fuses the wings onto Armida's back, he adds on razor-sharp, projectile feathers. Armida can also create a tornado by spinning around with incredible speed thanks to Darna's speed power as shown when she took Gabriel hostage. Armida can also create gusts of wind with her wings as shown when she blew back Flora Carnivora's hypnotic pollen. She also has enhanced strength as shown she can lift humans into the air and was able to carry two humans without loosing speed. Weakness As shown in her first battle with Darna, Armida, if running fast enough, has a hard time stopping. Also her attacks are useless if she cannot hit the Target, making her one of the least powered of the villains. She also confess to Flora Carnivora that she is afraid of water or hydrophobic due to the fact that she is a cyborg. Difference from the Comicbooks *In the comics, Armida doesn't wear a futuristic bodysuit, she was actually wearing a green night gown. *In the original Comics series, She has 2 pet hawks that she considered her parents (after she was taken away from her birth parents). *She didn't have a brother in the original comics. Her brother on the TV series was written for the show. *She was raised and trained upon by Dr. Eric Sternberg in the original Mars Ravelo story and not by Doctor Montgomery who only appeared in the 2009 TV series. *Her wings are detachable. *She attacks in obscurity. *Her birth parents were actually alive and originally named her Blanca before she was taken away by two Hawks. *She was actually born with superhuman strength and agility. Her artificial wings were only gadgets created by Dr. Eric Sternberg. *Her real name is Blanca she got her name Armida by Dr. Eric Sternberg. *She have the highest body count of victims of all Darna Villains as she burned villages and caused a zombie outbreak. Trivia *Ehra Madrigal is the 4th actress to play the role of Hawk Woman/Babaeng Lawin. *For the 1st time the Hawk Woman (Babaeng Lawin) was modernized for her TV incarnation. She always had feather wings in her past incarnations and now possesses cybernetic razor wings. *Armida, the Hawk-Woman's original comicbook counterpart was also named "Armida". *Armida's way to kill when her wings don't shoot razor sharp feathers is flying her victims and dropping them to their death. *Unlike the 3 other villains, Armida was actually born normal with cybernetic gadgets as her powers. Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Deceased Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)